


Tau’ri Women Are Not Easy

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e02 Threshold, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bra'tac was taken by surprise by feelings he thought he'd forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tau’ri Women Are Not Easy

Bra'tac paused a minute then straightened his spine before he crossed the dining room. "May I join you?" He didn't think he was imagining the female doctor's stiffening before she nodded. He placed the contents of his tray on the table and set the tray on another table before he sat. "You do not approve of me."

There were many Jaffa who would not have looked into his eyes so fearlessly. "Not you specifically, no."

"Then it is our methods to which you object." He took a drink of the fresh, tart juice, relishing the taste. Fresh fruit was still a novelty to him.

"We don't subject patients to near death experiences in order to save their lives." She snapped.

"It was not his life I endeavored to save; it was his soul." She struggled for the words. "We had different goals. You meant to save Teal'c, by whatever means necessary. I, however, am charged with saving his soul."

Despite her anger, she felt a stirring of interest. "Because?" 

"I stand as Teal'c's father. When I agreed to train him, to take him as a chal'ti, his life became mine."

"Then I don't see how you could have been so...cavalier about risking his life." Dr. Fraiser replied angrily.

Bra'tac merely smiled. "You do not know Teal'c as I know Teal'c. I know that he would rather have died than return to his old way, to worshiping a false god. This, I know." He looked at her intently. "Please do not abandon your meal because of me. You will need to keep up your strength if you are to deal with Teal'c."

She found a smile creeping across her face as she picked up her fork. "He's a bad patient, huh?"

"The one lesson he does not grasp easily is that of patience. I believe this makes him well-suited for the Tau'ri. And especially O'Neill."

As they finished their meal, Bra’tac wondered how one courted these Tau’ri women. Perhaps this was a question he would ask of Teal’c.


End file.
